


I'm something else when I'm with you

by Particles



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Particles/pseuds/Particles
Summary: There was a lot to do in the following days. Both helping with her aunt's exhaustive studies about Lillith, keeping an eye on Baxter High's newly recovered, everyone's favorite goodie two-shoes of a teacher, and having to deal with all the implications of her true inheritage... well, things had gotten a little more complicated than usual.Still, Sabrina finds the time to end some rivalries and maybe start some other things.~*~*~*~Or that time Prudence goes to deal with Father Blackwood leaving behind two curious sisters with many a question in their heads and a very tired Sabrina for them to play with.





	I'm something else when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/gifts).



Truth be told, there was much to do in the following days. At home, for starters, there wasn’t a single free surface in sight. Everything was already, or in the process of being covered with dozens of ancient scriptures and tomes, as her aunt searched for every single mention of Lillith ever made. And, of course, Sabrina was tasked to help her. 

That wasn’t a bad thing per se. After the initial pain of betrayal passed, Sabrina had certainly become more and more interested in the immortal witch’s endeavors. With all that had happened, what Lillith had told them, came the inevitable reevaluation of all her rare apparitions on earth throughout history, out of need for throwing a new light over the old tales. That was, for the moment, the most time consuming affair of the newly born Church of Lillith, and for Sabrina that meant little free time at home. 

At Baxter High, on the other hand, there was one main thing that absorbed her attention most of the time, and for once it had little to do with her friends. Her concerns weren’t completely necessary, or so it seemed, but still she remained wary of that woman she hadn’t realised she had missed all this time. 

Of course she knew, she  _ thought _ , Miss Wardwell’s sudden change of behaviour came with the nature of their kind. Witches weren’t supposed to be that nice and thoughtful and kind of nerdy, at least in her experience. Still, it had been unexpected and startling, and having that sweet, kind person back in her life felt just as abrupt. 

So she kept a careful eye on Mary Wardwell. It wasn’t because she thought Lillith was playing with her again, she was fairly sure the witch’s antipathy had dissolved once she was finally crowned the Queen of Hell. But she was well aware of what side effects could be expected from a resurrection spell. And even with the success of Leviathan’s resurrection, she couldn’t help but worry.

At the academy things were different as well. Not that Sabrina expected anything else, she knew her world was changing when she first experienced the change of heart of her companions, right after the attack of the Order of the Innocents. But with her being related to the new High Priestess, and the quickly disclosed news of whom her real father was… it seemed her comrades and teachers were still trying figure out how exactly did she fit into the social hierarchy of the coven. For Sabrina, that meant isolation, and this time she didn’t have Nick to stay at her side, like he had done every time before. 

That alone was probably the most difficult part of being back at the academy.

As for Prudence’s absence, though it was clearly necessary for a very important mission, it only added discomfort to the whole situation. At least she had left with Ambrose, they were more than capable of taking care of each other. Still, Sabrina was sure everyone would feel much better once Faustus Blackwood’s head was no longer attached to his shoulders, and his heirs were finally back home, where they belonged. This certainly had little to do with the fact that Sabrina almost, kind of, most definitely  _ missed  _ Prudence. 

But even without really any friends to keep her company inside the walls of the academy, she still had a lot to occupy her hands with. Which is why she wouldn’t admit it to anyone how little time she actually spent doing her assignments and working on the various glamours, incantations and alchemical formulas that she couldn’t study at home. 

Instead, she chose to spend her free evenings at the academy strolling through the woods surrounding the Gehenna Station, lost in introspection and maybe some bursts of grief when she couldn’t help it, as well as reading her father’s various journals and essays, trying to get a better understanding of his teachings. Or really doing  _ anything _ other than try talking to these people that, all of a sudden, wouldn’t even look at her in the eye. 

Is in one of those late afternoon walks, with the sun setting slowly behind the tree canopy and painting the autumn leaves like fire, alight as if hell had truly risen on earth, that they ambush her. Sabrina was abstracted in contemplation, trying to wrap her head around one of her father's texts about nature and witchcraft in the XVIII century, and didn’t hear the light steps until they were right behind her.

She stopped on her tracks, not turning her head, instead keeping her eyes on the trees ahead. She wasn’t completely sure, but she had a feeling, and when it came to  _ them _ , her gut was always right. 

“Ladies” Sabrina said, in a calm voice.

She felt them pass her, at the same time from both sides, until they were both in front on her. A curious thought manifested in her head at the sight, how absolutely lovely Dorcas hair looked with this light.

“Spellman” They replied in harmony, as they did everything else. Sabrina almost smirked at the word. For some reason, the Sisters cold treatment hadn’t changed much, for what she was glad, if anything. 

“If this is because Professor Bierce’s revisions, then I think you should be talking to him, not me”. 

“Not at all” Agatha said, and her eyelashes fluttered Sabrina suddenly remembered the black butterflies wings she used that morning in herbalism. The brunette tilted her head to one side, and looked at the young witch with interest. 

“We just want to chat” Dorcas added, as she inclined her head slightly to the other side.

“Okay then, let’s” Sabrina looked at the two witches with more attention. As usual, they’d chosen to wear matching dresses, both in similar opaque shades that made an interesting contrast with the bright colored leaves falling around them. In their eyes, though, they differed. Blue eyes were shining with lively curiosity, while hazel eyes remained circumspect, vigilant.

They were gorgeous. Nothing unlikely for them, of course, but still seeing that perfectly polished semblance, although most surely a facade, was enough to put the young witch at ease. 

Just like every other witch and warlock who stayed at the academy during that terrible night, they were  _ almost _ fully recovered from Blackwood’s poison. With aunt Hilda as the only truly qualified healer around, and Zelda and Ambrose helping as much as they knew, they had to maximize their time by attending everyone for as briefly as possible. 

While most of the other students were currently suffering some lingering effects of the poison, like some minor malfunctions on their speech and other neurological capabilities, it seemed Agatha and Dorcas had already passed through the worst of it. As far as Sabrina was aware of, they were back on track and excelling at every class. Thanks to Prudence, her sisters were the first ones to be treated, so they were the least expected to suffer long term consequences from the damage. Still, Sabrina was pleased to see how much progress they made since day one, and getting stronger each day. She had suspected it before, but now she was almost convinced that the Sisters were the most powerful young witches of their generation. 

“You never said anything” said the brunette, bringing Sabrina back to the present moment. She’d had enough of these conversations in the passed few days to know exactly what she was referring to. 

“I didn’t know. Not until last week” She responded. 

“Do you still call yourself a Spellman?” Agatha’s voice was somewhat nonchalant when she asked this, but her eyes betrayed her. There was nothing indifferent in her gaze.

“Yes” She said emphatically. “I never got to meet Edward Spellman, but he will always be more my father than the Dark Lord” Sabrina saw something resembling distrust in Agatha’s eyes, and added “I don’t think I have to explain to  _ you  _ how blood doesn’t always mean family”.

Agatha remained silent for a few seconds, taking in her response. Dorcas, taking the opportunity in her sister’s silence, asked “Did you always had- “. She stopped, maybe in a lack of words, then continued after a few moments “Were you always capable of such magic?”

“I… I don’t think so. It all started after I died, everything felt different”.

“Different how?” The brunette asked, quickly following her sister’s inquiries.

“Just… natural” Sabrina responded.

Sabrina tried to find the right words, but as it was the nature of her new magic, it proved to be fruitless. This brand new way of witchcraft, clearly, was opposed to names.  Her answer hadn’t seemed enough to the sisters, who were both very ready to keep asking. So instead of explaining what she meant, she just let her actions do the talking. She closed her eyes and wished, and forced her will to the world around her. The soft gasp coming from Dorcas mouth was all she needed to know it had worked.

Maybe it was a little bit redundant, but she was starting to like this particular use of her powers. It certainly matched beautifully with the surroundings, and if there was something she knew about the Sisters it was that they really appreciated  _ aesthetics _ . At the same time, she couldn’t bring herself to be very critical about this precise choice, being that her heart decided to do several somersaults in her chest as soon as she open her eyes. 

The leaves falling from the trees, all in various tones of red and gold, made for a splendid counterbalance with the black rose petals falling from the sky around the three young witches. The truly breathtaking part, however, was surely unintentional. How could she know she was creating such a vision? That of two very dangerous, very lethal witches, transforming into just a couple of teenage girls, admiring the wonders of the world around them. The word  _ cute _ came to mind, nothing she would ever dare to say out loud.

Sabrina watched them spin in place, taking in the black rain, and after a few moments she continued talking.“It doesn’t work with orders, doesn’t care about old latin terminology or weird material components. For what I see, it only responds to desire, and energy”. Her words brought back the attention of the other two, though Dorcas still smiled softly at the dark petals piling over her extended hands. 

“Your emotions command it, then”. Agatha stated, eyeing at her sister’s open hands. It wasn’t a question, but still Sabrina nodded in agreement. 

Before Agatha could keep interrogating her, Dorcas looked up at the blonde and said “You were amazing, back in the church. I’ve never seen anything like that before”.  

“Thanks” A warm feeling expanded from Sabrina’s chest at the compliment. She looked down at the dirt covered in red and black, and said “Though it’s not like I knew what I was doing”. 

“But you did”. The words made her look up again, and she stared in confusion into the brunette’s eyes. Agatha took a few steps forward, closer to the blonde, and continued “You went to the church, alone with that mortal boy. Even though you knew how powerful the False God’s followers were. Even though you were expelled from the academy. Even though you had already saved your cousin, you still came for us”. With every statement she got closer, and she was only inches away when she asked “Why?”.

“Because… how could I not?” Sabrina looked at the sisters, that seemed unsatisfied with such a poor answer. “Believe it or not-” her attention drifted to the brunette, who was now closer than she’d been in a long time, and as her eyes scanned her neck, she concluded almost in a whisper “-I care about you”. 

She kept looking for far too long, or so she thought, starting from the barely visible trace in the skin of her neck, passing to the sharp angle of her jawline, then to well defined cheekbones. A moment of distraction, she argued to herself, and noticing how weirdly unsteady her breathing had become, added “Not you! All of you, not just- All of the coven, I mean”. 

She frowned at her own words, but Agatha seemed amused by the outburst and shared a loaded look with her sister over the blonde’s shoulder. Dorcas had moved silently to stand across her sister, almost completely behind Sabrina, and took the liberty to start playing with the silver tips of her hair. She could feel cold fingers brush lightly at the back of her neck, and the contact didn’t do any good to her thought process. 

Maybe that’s why she couldn’t understand what Agatha said next, and so she communicated with a clever “Uh?”.

“I said, we better be grateful for having such a courageous champion standing between us and the horrors of the mortal world”. 

“I- I’m not sure about mortal world. There’s still a lot of… um… good people that are just mortals, you know?”. 

“Still” Dorcas voice was like honey, pouring sweet and heavy, and Sabrina felt it all through her spine “we appreciate it. And you, for that matter”.

“Though I believe we’ve made an awful job showing you how much. Don’t you agree, sister?” Agatha’s eyes were playful now, and the very few times they weren’t focused on the blonde in front of her, she shared conspirative looks with the redhead.

“I do”.

And before she could think of a response eloquent enough to make up for her recent stupidity, she felt two pairs of soft lips kissing both sides of her face. Her heart felt it as well, and perhaps out of sheer shock, skipped a beat. Later she would think to herself, maybe black roses were too energy consuming, or maybe this magic worked on delay, but under no circumstances she would recognize something even remotely close to the truth. 

For now that was enough for Sabrina, as she feared this kind of  _ development _ was maybe too out of her reach to be realistic. However, that didn’t stopped her to behave, once more, like the kind of imbecile she for sure wasn’t.

“What?” The questioned may have been directed to either girl or to the evening air itself, though Dorcas was the one who dignified her with an answer. 

“Oh my, I’m afraid this is how she talks now” Sabrina turned to face her more properly, and saw in her eyes the same mischief look that her sister showed, though hers was more a full smile more than a smirk. 

“Shut up” Sabrina’s response was as automatic as breathing, the result of many years of having to deal with other people get into hers or her friends business. It didn’t seem to be an adequate response considering it had only caused chuckles in both girls, though she wasn’t really in the best place to judge anyone’s speech. 

“I’m sure she’ll be more than fine”.

Agatha and Dorcas pulled took a few steps away from her, towards the direction of the Gehenna Station, and said in unison “See you later”. 

A thought appeared out of nowhere, and clicked just right with Sabrina’s denial “Wait! Did you just casted something on me?!”.

“That was all you, Sabrina Spellman” The response came as a frustrating harmony, surrounded by light hearted laughs and warm eyes.

Only later, when she was all alone in the woods, searching her dignity in the blue velvet dark, she realized they had said her full name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also thank you for reading the notes, they were written with love and deserve to be appreciated. 
> 
> Okay so this is the very first thing I ever wrote in English, also my first fic about Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, so it would be really great if you could comment with just any kind of feedback you want to give, I'm all ears. Eyes, I'm all eyes. Whatever, you get it. 
> 
> Also, I don't really know how this goes, but since this whole thing was inspired by Lint's works (really good, you should check them out) I'm gifting this one to them.


End file.
